It's Been Awhile
by Puck and Rachel fan
Summary: This is a 50 word drabbles series based on Kelly with my OFC who is the daughter of Hank Voight and twin of Justin
1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1

Mistakes

Kelly made a lot of mistakes in his life but the biggest one he ever made was cheating on MaKayla or Mac as she likes to be called. Now he has to sit in Molly's and watch as Connor Rhodes do everything for her that he himself did and she didn't even know it. Yes that means Connor was cheating on Mac and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it but watch the aftermath of what he knew would be the breaking point for Mac.

Drabble 2

Easy

Mac always found it so easy to love Kelly it was just like breathing to her but when it comes to living with him it isn't so easy. She knows him and Shay are best friends but it's so hard to share Kelly with her. So she is left with just learning to live with it and learning how to share him with Shay cause the last thing she wants to do is make him choose between them.

Drabble 3

H.O.L.Y (writer's choice)

Kelly had told Mac the first time he heard the song H.O.L.Y that it was about them and what he felt about her cause everytime he thought about her all he could think about that he was high on loving her. Now as he listens to it without her he knows he will never be the same and that he needs her more than anything.

Drabble 4

Waiting

The day Kelly was seriously injured was the worst day of her life aside when she had to leave him when he cheated on her. The hours seemed to never move and as she has to write longer and longer she starts to think the worst and then her anxiety gets the better of her. Which is how she is now lying in a hospital bed waiting for news on Kelly.

Drabble 5

Valentines Day (writer's choice)

Mac couldn't believe Kelly pick Valentines as the day for their first date. Everyone always said Kelly Severide was a player so the fact that he picks today of all days wasn't that much of a surprise but the way he was treating her was. That just goes to show you never judge a book by it's cover.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 6

By My Side

Mac never left Kelly's side after he was seriously injured. She was willing to give him another chance cause she really couldn't see her life without him in it. That day she was finally able to see him in the hospital she promised to always stay by his side and fight no matter what he side and does to keep him with her.

Drabble 7

Choose

The first time Kelly Choose Mac over Shay had been a huge thing. Mac was surprised cause she never wanted him to do that and then he showed up on her doorstep with a red handprint on his face but a huge smile on his face.

"I choose you Mac." Was all Kelly said and then he walked in and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Drabble 8

Commit

Kelly never thought he was commitment kind of guy but that all changed the day he first meet Mac. She was everything he always wanted in a girl but then he found out she was Hank Voight's daughter and he knew he had better be careful cause he didn't want to hurt her and get Voight after him.

Drabble 9

Tender

The first time Kelly and Mac had sex she couldn't believe how tender and loving he could be. She knew from that day on that they were meant to be no matter what anyone says he was her meant to be.

Drabble 10

Haunted

Mac is still haunted by the things she saw in the seals and it wakes her up screaming sometimes but with Kelly there to hold her she is able to fall back to sleep and dream about nothing but her and him.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble 11

Not Over You (writer's choice)

Kelly knows he is not over Mac as he sits there with a blond as he watches Mac have fun on what he assumes is a date with Jay Halstead.

"What does he have that I don't?" Kelly says in his head and then he remembers it was him who ruined him and Mac.

No Kelly wasn't over Mac but he is going to get her back just as soon as he can figure out a way to get rid of this blond.

Drabble 12

Electrify

"No! KJ we do not put our fingers in socket place!" Mac yells at he 3 year old. "Kelly will you please take your son before he kills himself?"

"Oh now he is my son? I thought he was our son?" Kelly says laughing and taking him from Mac.

"That's when he is being a good boy when he is like his he is yours." Mac says and walks back into the dinning room to finish what she was working on.

Drabble 13

Starlight

The stars were so bright the first time Kelly met Mac and he wondered if it was cause Mac was sent to him from haven. Life has never been the same since that night so he knew it just might have been the reason. Maybe Shay had sent her to him cause she knew he needed someone in his life.

Drabble 14

Trouble

Mac knew from the moment she met Kelly that he was going to be trouble. So much trouble in fact that he just may break what was left of her heart from her time in the seals. She knew he could hurt her but she still took a chance on him.

Drabble 15

Irresistible

Of all the trouble Kelly had done to Mac and the hurt she still found him so irresistible and she couldn't for the life of her figure out way she did. Halie told her it was the bad boys faze and if she wasn't meant to be with him maybe it would wear off but it hadn't yet and she was wondering if it ever would.


End file.
